1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head and, more particularly, to score lines on the face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, on the face of a golf club head, a plurality of straight grooves are formed parallel to each other in the toe-and-heel direction (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-248974). These grooves are called score lines, marking lines, face lines, or the like (to be referred to as score lines in this specification). These score lines have an effect of increasing the backspin amount of a shot.
Generally, compared to a shot from fairway, grass gets in between the face and a golf ball and the backspin amount of a shot decreases in the case of a shot from the rough. Therefore, it is desired to suppress a significant decrease in the backspin amount of a shot in the case of a shot from the rough.